herofandomcom-20200223-history
MVP
Origin During his research into what would ultimately become the super-soldier serum, Dr. Abraham Erskine outlined a special Brazilian revolutionary diet and isometric exercise regime that he theorized would create a super-soldier. However, because the diet and regime required a lifetime of adherence in order to produce the desired results, this research was rejected by the US government, and when Erskine was assassinated, it was passed down through his family, finally ending up in the hands of his grandson, Brian van Patrick who used the research to develop a successful organic food business. Training When his son Michael was born, Brian decided to test out the diet and the exercise regime on the boy to see if his grandfather's theories were right. As it happened, the theories were right, and within twenty years, Michael Van Patrick became one of the greatest student athletes in the country, earning a scholarship to the University of Kentucky. However, when reporters discovered that Michael was the great-grandson of the man who created Captain America, he came under heavy scrutiny. Though the testing all showed that his abilities were due to training, Michael lost his scholarship, and nearly lost every award he'd ever received. 50-State Initiative The creation of the 50-State Initiative offered Michael another chance. Dubbed "MVP", Michael was recruited by Justice as part of the Initiative. At Camp Hammond, he broke the course record for non-speedsters, impressing most of the other trainees and S.H.I.E.L.D. members. He was compared to the late Captain America. Death MVP was killed during an incident when Armory's Tactigon raged out of control. His autopsy revealed that although MVP didn't possess any special powers, his body was genetically perfect. Clones After his death Dr. Blitzschlag performed cloning experiments on MVP's body, first cloning it at least four times. One of the clones was given the identity of the late Michael van Patrick and sent back home. Justice later took Cloud 9 to the van Patrick home as part of her therapy to visit with MVP's family. They were both shocked to find MVP seemingly alive and well; unaware that he was not the real Michael, but one of his clones. Scarlet Spiders The other three clones were given the names Michael, Van and Patrick, and together they formed the Scarlet Spiders. All three clones showed what Dr. Blitzschlag called strange behavior, seemingly connected to their genetic source. The clones seemed to be unaware of their origin, and called Dr. Blitzschlag their father. KIA Later, a fifth clone was created. This clone refused the identity of "Ian" and called himself Michael van Patrick. Once connected with the alien weapon Tactigon, this clone received information about MVP's death and grew enraged. Dubbing himself KIA, the clone began acting revenge on the people he felt were to blame for his death, destroying two inactive clones in the process before going on a rampage in Camp Hammond. Attributes Powers Naturally Enhanced Physiology : ' Due to being born with the ultimate human DNA, combine with a lifetime of a special revolutionary diet that was obtained in Brazil and a special exercise, every single cell in Michael Van Patrick's body has become perfection itself, and therefore he is endowed with strength, speed, endurance, and agility beyond even the peak of human potential, and has reached the level of the ultimate optimal human. *'Optimal Human Strength : ' MVP possesses inhuman strength, to the pinnacle of Homo Sapiens evolution. While not technically superhuman level, he is still strong enough to lift at least 800 lbs even at his worst, and up to 2000 lbs at his best. *'Optimal Human Speed : ' Like his strength, MVP possesses inhuman speed. At Camp Hammond, he broke the course record for non-speedsters, impressing most of the other trainees and S.H.I.E.L.D. members. He is capable of reaching 80 MPH in a sprint and swim at 25 knots. *'Optimal Human Durability : ' Michael's bones and muscles and much denser and tougher than a superior human, which makes his body is far more resistant to physical injury compare to a human. He seems capable of taking several high-caliber gunshot & puncture wounds as well as beatings from powerful superhuman, fall from high buildings and still stand on his feet. *'Optimal Human Agility : ' Michael's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the most perfect peak human. This was demonstrated by how flawlessly he was able to move and avoid the obstacles in his path. *'Optimal Human Flexibility : ' Michael is more flexible than even the most flexible peak human. He can bend, twist his body to a degree that he might be considered boneless. *'Optimal Human Stamina: Michael's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing poisons in his muscles and his musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human being, granting him superhuman levels of stamina in all physical activities. He can exert himself for an entire day before finally getting exhausted *'Optimal Human Reflexes : ' Michael's reflexes border on superhuman level. He can react to things moving at Supersonic+ speed ( Mach 5 ), which makes it possible for him to dodge gunfire even in point blank range from multiple gunners at the same time. *'Optimal Human Sensory System : ' All of MVP's senses, including his five traditional natural senses ( sight, hearing, taste, smell, touch ) and his other non-traditional senses such as : Balance and acceleration, temperature, proprioception, pain and other internal senses is enhanced operate on a superhuman level. **'Optimal Human Endurance : ' MVP can tolerate physical stresses far better than any human. He can endure large amounts of physical pain such as being shot or stabbed repeatedly, burned with high heat, beatings from multiple opponents with superhuman strength, and the lost of his limbs, etc. In addition, his lung is big enough for hima to his breath for more than 20 minutes. **'Optimal Human Equilibrium : ' Michael's balance is beyond the peak of human perfection, allowing him to preform feats that not even highly trained peak human could accomplish. *'Optimal Human Intelligence : ' MVP possesses an IQ of 1045, nearly x5 times that of world's current smartest man. *'Accelerated Healing Rate : ' MVP can heal at a much faster and more effective than a human. His healing power is enough for him to heal from external wounds, including fractured bones and deeper burns, disregarding severity. Survive severe blood loss. Minor damaged internal organs may heal, but more severity may be beyond repair and may take more time to heal. **'Optimal Human Retarded Aging :' Due to his perfect cell, MVP has stopped aging ever since the moment he reached his prime. *'100 Percent Muscle Usage : ' MVP can utilise every single muscle in his body, while under normal conditions most humans use only 20 percent, he can use up to 100 percent. In other words, he can increase his strength by a magnitude of x5 when the situation call for it. *'Maximum Brain Capacity : ' MVP can gain access to 100% of his brain capacity, gaining extended knowledge and usage of the brain. **'Accelerated Perception : ' MVP's mind and senses process information at such speeds that time appears to have slowed down, allowing him to perceive what would normally be moving too fast to see and respond accordingly **'Accelerated Thought Process : ' MVP can process information at incredible speeds, allowing him to analyze and come to conclusions at an unprecedented rate. ***'Accelerated Probability : ' MVP can sense all the variables of any situation, predict the outcomes and what choices he could make to reach the conclusion they want. When utilizing this ability, he senses paths projected in front of him, illuminating possible courses of action, he can then foresee the best tactic, and accelerate himself along that path. **'Maximum Concentration Capacity : ' MVP can use 100% of his concentration, allowing him to push his physical and mental capabilities to its maximum potential; obstacles become minor problems while objectives grow significantly easier to accomplish. **'Instant Learning : ' MVP can gather and assimilate any kind of knowledge and understand it fully and instantaneously, this can happen both actively and passively. **'Multitasking : ' MVP can perform multiple separate tasks at once, as his brains can process multiple independent trains of function at the same time and his bodies are able to perform them without interferingg with other actions. **'Panmnesia : ' MVP can remember and recall everything that he has ever experienced, encountered or learned in his lifetime. MVP needs only to read, hear or see something once and he will never forget it. He continue to learn for the rest of his lives and his brain will simply compress neural synapses to contain it all, allowing memory of every event, experience or bit of knowledge from birth to the present. *'Adrenal Activation : ' MVP can activate his adrenal glands for as long as he wants, triple his strength, speed, reflexes, and the ability to withstand pain. Category:Male Category:Mutated Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Superheroes